


Bad Literature

by Redcognito



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Twilight Bashing, real vampires don't sparkle, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito





	Bad Literature

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Stefan's angry snarl penetrated Damon's consciousness and broke his concentration. He looked up just as a book slammed into the wall a few inches to the left of his head, cracking the plaster before gravity took hold. It fell to the rug with a muffled thunk, and then lurked there ominously.

"I'm going out. I need to kill something!" The younger Salvatore swore, and stalked angrily out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, rattling the frame and causing the new crack in the wall to grow.

Damon stared at the door for a few moments, a perplexed expression on his face. It really wasn't like Stefan to give in to sudden outbursts like that. And for him to be moved into a violent rage? That was a rare occurrence indeed. Reaching out, Damon plucked the book from the floor and peered curiously at it. It looked suspiciously like chick lit to him. Flicking the cover open, he glanced at the inscription. ' _For Bonnie, I just know you'll love this, all my love, Mary_.' Aah. Obviously that was Stefan's first mistake, reading a book that Bonnie would love.

Intrigued to know what could have provoked such behaviour in his brother, he turned to the first page and began to read. A variety of expressions crossed Damon's face as he read, ranging from irritation to exasperation to confusion and back again. Until, finally...

"What the hell..." he muttered incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up. " _Sparkles_?" He reread the lines again, just to be sure he wasn't imagining things. The text disturbingly stayed the same. "His skin fucking _sparkles_? That's just moronic! Impractical and idiotic! There's no way anything that flashes like a disco ball can be an effective predator!" He snapped ' _Twilight_ ' shut, giving it a disgusted look as he bounced it thoughtfully in his hand for a moment. A second later, he flicked his wrist, sending the book flying directly into the middle of the fireplace. It was for Bonnie's own good; the thing was plainly evil, and she needed to be introduced to better literature. He watched for a minute to be sure the flames were devouring the unholy object before he returned to the book he'd been reading originally. Settling back in his chair, Damon couldn't help but despair over the sorry state of vampire fiction these days.

Fin.


End file.
